wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37. ---- Blizzardkit's fur remained ruffled. "Hi." she mewed shyly. ''Ash''''storm'' 22:18, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw padded out of the apprentice den, curling her tongue in a yawn. ~Ging Waterstar's gaze casted over to Frecklepaw. The apprentices mentor had recently left the Clan, fleeing the sickness, and she now needed a new one. She gave her brother a glare. I hope he's right... ''"Frecklepaw, Talonfang, come over here please," Waterstar called the two cats. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 22:27, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw narrowed her eyes and padded towards the leader, catching a glimpse of Talonfang from the corner of her eye. What- ''~Ginger Talonfang crept over, casting Frecklepaw and glance then sat down in front of Waterstar with her head high. "Yes, Waterstar?" Waterstar curled her tail over her white paws. "Frecklepaw is in need of a new mentor, and Runningstrike believes you are ready to rise up to your old rank in the Clan, so I'm giving you Frecklepaw as an apprentice, to give you a chance to prove that you've changed, but remember, someone will ''always ''be watching you, so don't get any ideas," not waiting for them to reply, Waterstar slipped into her den. Talonfang turned to Frecklepaw with a hard stare. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 22:36, January 20, 2016 (UTC) "What got under her fur?" Frecklepaw grumbled. She turned to her new mentor and met her stare evenly. "Who got under your fur? Why are we all so angry today?" ~Ginger "I'm angry because I can't just be a normal warrior, I always have to be watched so I don't kill anyone, so I'd watch your mouth if I were you," Talonfang muttered under her breath. "And Waterstar's still angry with me for what I did to her." ''Ash''''storm'' 23:10, January 20, 2016 (UTC) "Have you seen my sister anywhere?" Runningstrike aksed the kit. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me'` "Sheesh," Frecklepaw grunted. Her voice grew heavy with sarcasm. "I'm super lucky to have you as a mentor, then." ~Ging Blizzardkit scratched her ear. "No, I last saw her by her den," ---- "And I'm super lucky to have you as an apprentice," Talonfang muttered. ''Ash''''storm'' 01:52, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw blinked innocently at Talonfang. "My parents were murdered. So I have a tendency to... uh... not trust murderers, y'know?" She saw Talonfang's hackles raise and spoke quickly. "Look, we're getting off on the wrong paw. Know any icebreakers?" ~Ging Talonfang's ears twitched. "Icebreakers?" ''Ash''''storm'' 02:13, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw growled in annoyance. "Look, this is going to be the longest three moons of your life. It's better off to not hate each other right off the bat." ~Ginger "I hate everyone," Talonfang whispered to herself. "Anyway, I guess we should go find a warrior to watch me while we train," she meowed, eyes scanning the camp to spot a lone warrior. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Wow," Frecklepaw meowed, unimpressed. "Were getting off to a great start!" She shook out her coat, eyes gleaming with mischief. "Whatever, find a warrior." ~Ging Talonfang sighed. The camp was so small after the cats left from the sickness. Only three warriors were out, one was sleeping, the other being Stoneblaze and Creekfrost. "Hey, Creekfrost!" she called. Her brother pulled away from his mate and came over. "Can you watch me and Frecklepaw so I don't kill her?" Talonfang's tone of voice was like she said that every day. "Sure..." Creekfrost meowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:56, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw followed the siblings wordlessly out of camp. "So where're we training?" She asked, yawning. ~Ging Talonfang pointed to a clear dip in the earth and slid down into it. Creekfrost followed, sitting a little ways away. Talonfang turned to Frecklepaw. "So what stuff do you know?" ''Ash''''storm'' 04:05, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "The basics," Frecklepaw explained. "I know how to hunt mice and voles, and I can fight off another apprentice my size." ~Ging "''We will be focusing on hunting," Talonfang quickly decided. She forgot how wonderful it felt to boss other cats around, she wasn't excited to get an apprentice, but now.... ---- Creekfrost barley payed attetion to his sister and Frecklepaw's training. He was scenting the air, tasting the faint fox scent. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 04:13, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "'right," Frecklepaw replied, padding towards Talonfang. "What first?" ~Ging "I'm hoping your smart enough to know the hunting crouch, and knowing to stay upwind of your prey... so... I guess I'll watch you hunt and see how you do," Talonfang meowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:20, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw blinked at Talonfang before taking a long whiff of the air and realizing there was a mouse not far off. Well thank StarClan. Talonfang would have my neck if there wasn't any prey around. Even though that's not logical. ''Careful to stay downwind, Frecklepaw instinctively crouched and snuck forward, listening to the tiny heartbeat grow nearer. At last she could see her prey, facing away from her just in view. ''Mice hear you before they see you.''Frecklepaw bunched up herher launches and sprang oon the unsuspecting mouse, drilling her teeth into its flank. With a satisfied smirk, she grabbed its tail and flounced over to Talonfang. ~Ginger Talonfang sniffed the mouse and snorted. "It's ''okay, but I think you can do a little bit better, maybe we can find a buzzard," Talonfang thought of catching one of the dangerous birds. The last time she remembered, the last one of those to be caught was years ago... it'd be a delight to the Clan, well, mostly for Talonfang of course, this might make Waterstar shut up. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:30, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw's eyes widened. "The mouse was pathetic, sure, but where in StarClan are we supposed to find a-" Frecklepaw was cut off by A screech. A hawk was diving down towards the cats with malevolent tiny eyes. Frecklepaw ducked instinctively, but saw Creekfrost's mouth open in a screech as the hawk plummeted towards him, talons open. ~Ging Surprised flashed through Creekfrost as the hawk fell towered him. He swiftly leaped out of the way, but the bird sratched his shoulder. Talonfang froze. "''No one touches my brother!" she snarled at the creature and flew at it. "Get over here Frecklepaw!" Talonfang yowled as the talons ranked her muzzle. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 04:40, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw scrambled forward, unsheating her claws. She landed on the brown wing, which hit the ground. The hawk glared at her but Talonfang hit its side. Frecklepaw's breath was knocked out as the giant bird rolled on top of her and grasped her flank between its talons. Horror struck her as she hawk Began to levitate with Frecklepaw in its grasp. "Help!" ~Ginger Talonfang snarled and took a powerful leap into the air and landed on it's neck. Her extra wheight made it sink to the ground a little. Creekfrost leaped onto it's back and ranked his claws through it's thick feathers. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you anyway! See you later!" Runningstrike mewed to the kit. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:51, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Great StarClan!" Frecklepaw exclaimed as the hawk grew limp. She suddenly found herself uncharacteristically chatty as they began to drag the prey back to camp. "This'll feed the Clan for months! Can you teach me that last twisty move you did, Talonfang? That was amazing!" ~Ging Frecklepaw felt her paws touch the ground as the weight of all three cats weighed d the hawk down. Frecklepaw wiggled free and slid her claws through the soft belly feathers. Slowly, at the attacks of all three cats, the hawk began to kneel over in defeat. ~Ginger Runningstrike hardly noiticed anything as he walked about. 04:57, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Waterstar saw Runningstrike and sweeped her tail for him to come over. ---- Talonfang looked down at the hawk with a pleased look. Creekfrost licked at the deep wound on his shoulder. ''Ash''''storm'' 15:32, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike padded over to his sister. "Yes?" He asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:16, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "I listened to what you said about Talonfang, and I gave her the chance of proving herself by mentoring Frecklepaw, but she is always to be watched," Waterstar meowed, staring at the ground. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:43, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream watched most of his Clan leave to new territories: he suddenly realized that the Clan would be a lot quieter now. ---- Frozenkit was upset that his father had left to join another Clan. --look me in the eye 20:48, January 21, 2016 (UTC) (Ohmygod i thought i posted this earlier whoops) Frecklepaw's eyes widened as the hawk went limp. Suddenly, she felt uncharacteristic chattering overcome her. "Wow! THis'll feed the Clan for moons! Talonfgang, can you show me the move you did at the end? It was great!" ~Ginger Blizzardkit batted a leaf. "Frozenkit, do you want to play?" ---- Talonfang was even more pleased at the apprentices words. "Of course I will," she mewed as they dragged the hawk into camp. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:53, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Great!" Frecklepaw exclaimed. "Waterstar has to be happy with this!" As she spoke, the cats ducked under the entrance to camp. ~Ging Waterstar's eyes drifted to Talonfang, Frecklepaw, and Creekfrost, who carried a hawk. They did well. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 21:28, January 21, 2016 (UTC)'' Sunpaw pulled Lilyflower's body out of the warrior's den. "Ummm..."Silverstar 21:29, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Talonfang flicked her tail at the dead she-cat. ---- Waterstar got to her paws and trotted over. "She must have died in her sleep..." ''Ash''''storm'' 21:35, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw's mood suddenly darkened. Great, another one dead... better go report to Waterstar that Talonfang didn't kill me. ''~Ginger Frozenkit bounded over to his sister. "Sure!" --look me in the eye 23:36, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded at Waterstar. "Great!" he mewed cheerfully, he then spotted the dead cat. ''At least she will be with Stormy now.... he thought, he had barely known Lilyflower but he had understood how much she had loved Stormstar, and because of this, he was happy for her that she would be with the fomar leader now. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:51, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "We will hold a vigil for her," Waterstar meowed with her head lowered. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:10, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike stared down at the dead body of the warrior Lilyflower. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 01:55, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardkit pawed a leaf to Frozenkit. --- RockClan sat vigil for Lilyflower and Fernpaw until dawn light filled the camp. They then buried them and returned to camp. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:18, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike looked into the stars. Were Lilyflower and Fernpaw up there? There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:27, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit pawed the leaf back at Blizzardkit. ---- Slatestream was feeling tired, and a little sad after the vigil. --look me in the eye 04:18, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Talonfang cleaned her claws. --- Blizzardkit flew onto the leap with one, wonderful pounce. "I'm awesome!" she exclaimed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:02, January 24, 2016 (UTC) "I'm awesomer than you!" Frozenkit declared as he leaped on top of Blizzardkit. --look me in the eye 02:40, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike walked over to Talonfang. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 03:13, January 24, 2016 (UTC) "Nope! I'm gonna be leader first, Blizzardstar!" Blizzardkit squealed and tried to squrim out from under Frozenkit. ---- Talonfang lifted her head as Runningstrike came over. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:25, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay